1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a capacitance type input device that detects the approach of a finger from a change in the capacitance between a driving electrode and a detection electrode, and particularly, to the layer configuration of electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-271311 discloses a capacitance type input device including a sensor portion where an electrode pattern is formed on a film base material and a circuit portion formed on a rigid substrate. The electrode pattern is formed of an ITO film in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-271311.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-218535 discloses a capacitance type input device where at least a portion of a driving electrode and a detection electrode is formed of a conductive layer containing carbon. The invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-218535, it is described that it is possible to reduce costs by implementing the electrode with a conductive layer containing carbon.
As a driving electrode and a detection electrode are formed, it is required to reduce costs and implement a layer configuration according to the necessary function of each layer.
Further, it is required to make the layer configuration of a ground layer or a circuit wiring layer appropriate, in a configuration where the ground layer or the circuit wiring layer is formed, with the opposite side to the sensor portion side of the film base material as a circuit portion.
Further, an appropriate layer configuration is also necessary to reduce costs and ensure insulation in an insulating layer used for the sensor portion or the circuit portion.